I was, but now I am
by 922cf
Summary: A series of I was, I am poems from the POV's of different characters in the HG trilogy. I do not own anything, Suzanne Collins does. *Used to be "I was a slave to the Capitol, now I am FREE"*
1. Chapter 1 Annie Cresta

Chapter 1: Annie Cresta

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my newest piece of writing. It is a series of I was, I am poems featuring different characters of the trilogy. Here is the list of people I am doing. Let me know if I should add anyone.**

**Annie Cresta, Cato, Cinna, Enobaria, Finnick Odair, Gale Hawthorne, Haymitch Abernathy, Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen, Rue, and Titus (the cannibal).**

Chapter 1: Annie Cresta

I was:

A tribute

Normal

Beautiful

Stable

Whole

Alone

Scared

Trapped

I am:

A victor

Insane

Gorgeous

Unstable

Broken

Married

Confident

Free

**A/N: You like?**


	2. Chapter 2 Cato

Chapter Two- Cato

**A/N: This chapter is obviously about Cato. Let me know what you think!**

I was:

Caring

Loving

Gentle

Soft

Little

Sophisticate

A tribute

I am:

Neglectful

Hateful

Cruel

Hard

Huge

Barbaric

Dead


	3. Chapter 3 Cinna

Chapter Three- Cinna

**A/N: Hey! This is chapter three, I think. It is about Cinna. Hopefully, I will be able to post one of my stories for "The Insiders of the Hunger Games" today. Please R&R! It will be appreciated!**

Chapter Three- Cinna

I was:

Clueless

Fearful

Obedient

Unfashionable

I am:

Informed

Brave

Rebellious

A fashion-queen


	4. Chapter 4 Enobabria

Chapter Four- Enobaria

**A/N: Please R&R!**

Chapter Four- Enobaria

I was:

A tribute

Gentle

Caged

Slack

Unambitious

I am:

A victor

Violent

Released

Rigid

Killer


	5. Chapter 5 Finnick Odair

Chapter Five- Finnick Odair

**A/N: Please read my other story, "Insiders of the Hunger Games"! **

Chapter Five- Finnick Odair

I was:

A fisher

Attractive

Unknown

A tribute

Living

I am:

A patient

Hunky

Famous

A victor

Dead


	6. Chapter 6 Gale Hawthorne

Chapter Six- Gale Hawthorne

I was:

Welcomed

A hunter

Caring

Animated

Her best friend

I am:

Shunned

A killer

Unloving

Icy

Her worst enemy


	7. Chapter 7 Haymitch Abernathy

Chapter Seven: Haymitch Abernathy

I was:

A tribute

Dangerous

Young

Strong

Handsome

Sober

I am:

A victor

Unhazardous

Old

Weak

Homely

Drunk


	8. Chapter 8 Johanna Mason

Chapter Eight- Johanna Mason

I was:

A tribute

Innocent

Frail

Unprotected

Fresh

Loved

Not afraid of water

I am:

A victor

Corrupt

Unbreakable

Defensive

Used

Disliked

Can't go near water


	9. Chapter 9 Peeta Mellark

Chapter Nine- Peeta Mellark

I was:

Innocent

In love

Harmless

A tribute

Nobody

I am:

Guilty

In love

Injurious

A victor

The Mockingjay's lover


	10. Chapter 10 Primrose Everdeen

Chapter Ten - Primrose Everdeen

I was:

Unknowledgeable

Sweet

A healer

A slave to the Capitol

I am:

Informed

Nectarous

Soon-to-be doctor

A rebel nurse


	11. Chapter 11 Rue

Chapter Eleven- Rue

I was:

A tribute

Smack

Stuck in an unfair Game

Alive

I am:

My own person

Tiny

Free from this torture

Dead


	12. Chapter 12 Wiress

Chapter Thirteen- Wiress

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just haven't been motivated, as this is one of my shorter stories. I am in the process of writing a sequel to "The Insiders of the 74****th**** Hunger Games" which is about the Third Quarter Q uell. Also, I am writing a series about how each known victor won their Games and Maysilee Donner's Games as well. So enough talk, and enjoy!**

I was:

Innocent

Normal

Young

A tribute

I am:

Not pure

Crazy

Aged

A victor


	13. Chapter 13 Laviana Avox girl

Chapter Fourteen- Laviana (Avox girl)

I was:

A self-proclaimed rebel

Loud

A Capitol citizen

I am:

A forced compliant

Silent

An Avox


	14. Chapter 14 Beetee

Chapter Fifteen- Beetee

I was:

A tribute

Intelligent

A factory worker

Poor

A Capitol clone

I am:

A victor

A genius

A rebel weapon-maker

Rich

A free man


	15. Chapter 15 Cashmere

Chapter Sixteen- Cashmere

I was:

Cute

Brown-haired

A Career

I am:

Gorgeous

Blonde

A victor


	16. Chapter 16 Clove

Chapter Seventeen- Clove

I was:

Mediocre at throwing knives

Sane

Loved by family

Living

I am:

The best at throwing knives

Crazed

Shunned by loved ones

Dead


	17. Chapter 17 Darius

Chapter Eighteen- Darius

I was:

Loud obnoxious

Full of jokes

A Peacekeeper

I am:

Quiet

Polite

Humorless

An Avox


	18. Chapter 18 Effie

Chapter Nineteen- Effie

**I got a lot of reviews, do I decided to post some more. Let me know in comments if I should change anything. I kind of had to repeat myself, so please, give me some criticism! **

Chapter Nineteen- Effie

I was:

Clueless

A lover of the Hunger Games

A person who saw the tributes as slabs of meat

A Hunger Games escort

I am:

Aware

A hater of the Hunger Games

A person who sees the tributes as scared children

A Capitol rebel


	19. Chapter 19 Foxface

Chapter Twenty- Foxface

I was:

Clumsy

Unclever

Open

Never out-witted

I am:

Agile

Sly

Deceitful

Out-foxed


	20. Chapter 20 Glimmer

Chapter Twenty- Glimmer

I was:

Average weight

Short

Self-conscious

I am:

Skinny

Tall

Conceited


	21. Chapter 21 Gloss

Chapter Twenty-One- Gloss

I was:

Unknown

A criminal

Stealthy

An avid trainer

I am:

Famous

An obedient victor

Open

A mentor


	22. Chapter 22 Mrs Everdeen

Chapter Twenty-Two- Mrs. Everdeen

I was:

Happy

Caring

A wife

Wanted

A mother of two

I am:

Depressed

Distraught

A widow

Shunned

A mother of none

**If you guys don't know what I mean by "a mother of none", is that you could say that she lost both of her daughters. Prim died literally, and Katniss died mentally kind of. So, yeah. Little explanation. **


	23. Chapter 23 Cecelia

Chapter Twenty-Three

I was:

A tribute

Alone

Unloved

I am:

A victor

Happily married

Loved by three kids


End file.
